


Unspoken Words

by Mournless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (I'll add more later if needed), (i think), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mild Language, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mournless/pseuds/Mournless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When talking doesn't get him the result he's looking for, Stiles finds another way to get his words to reach the magnificent Lydia. But what happens when he puts his notes in the wrong locker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Working Around a Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first Teen Wolf story, and arguably my first AU. An adorable idea involving notes showed up on my tumblr and I just HAD to give it a go. I do appreciate constructive criticism, and hope you all enjoy it. :D

_'Alright self. You can do it. Just put it in when she isn't looking, and it's in the bag! Or, well, in the locker.....shut up brain, stop being dumber than normal!'_

Stiles Stilinski, aged sixteen, was absolute garbage with words. It's not that he couldn't think up things to say, but if the speed in which his foot ended up in his mouth whenever it opened was anything to go by, it was usually the _wrong_ thing to say. Sometimes he said something stupid and hurt Scott's feelings, had an attitude at the wrong time and landed himself a detention, or maybe said something a little too reminiscent of what his mother would say and ended up with a father that looked at him with a small smile and heartbroken eyes.

Yeah, so he and words were not the greatest combination in the universe. That fact was driven home even harder when, just about every day since the third grade, he would confess his adoration to the Goddess of Beauty and Sex Appeal Lydia Martin and she wouldn't thank him, rebuff him, or even acknowledge his existence. He was completely ignored every single time, his words bouncing off of her like she was protected by a bubble that repelled everything that was Stiles.

But he was sixteen, had been in love with her for the majority of his life, and still had hope! (In other words, he was young, obsessive, and didn't know when to give up, but shut up and keep your unhelpful judgmental opinions to yourself!) All he needed was to find a way to trick that bubble of anti-Stiles. Communication and acknowledgment were still possible if he beat that bubble! All he needed was a nudge in the right direction. A clue to help him on his path. Divine help from above to give him a freaking answer!!!

So what was his answer? What brilliant idea did his mind supply him with? Shoving a note in her locker when she wasn't around so that stupid bubble might not know it was from him.

Fucking. Brilliant.

So here he was, just moments before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, STILL trying to get the note shoved into her locker with shaky sweaty hands. Needless to say, it wasn't going very well. But just as the bell rang, the note FINALLY slid into place, and Stiles was bolting down the hall to his next class.

 

 

* * *

 

Two hours after school let out saw Derek Hale picking up the last of his things from his locker after basketball practice. But his books were not the only thing waiting for him, it seemed.

“The Hell...?” Derek furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he eyeballed the strange paper in his locker. It was poorly folded, a little crumpled, and one of the edges looked torn, like it had gotten caught on the edge of one of the slots it had been pushed through. All that told him was that whoever put it there wasn't really paying attention, probably by being in a hurry.

With a small huff, he grabbed the paper and started opening it. _'It probably belongs to one of the people next to me. Maybe a quick dump of some class notes or someth-'_

Eyes widened as he read the note. The writing, while a little less neat than his own, was clearly gone about slowly, tenderly even. As though the person writing it thought the message was something precious.

_Your hair looked amazing today._

_I mean, your EVERYTHING looked amazing._

_You always, always look perfect,_

_but your hair looked so bouncy and soft._

_It's probably softer than clouds._

_I love it~_

 

His mouth hung open as he read the message a second time, then a third. He glanced around, wondering if anyone was there, maybe watching for his reaction, but there was nobody around. He was totally alone in the hall, with nothing but the note in his hand for company.

He frowned a little, returning his gaze to the note. Who had left it there? Maybe one of his team mates playing a prank on him? They picked on him earlier for having flower scented hair from accidentally grabbing Laura's shampoo by mistake that morning. But...no....this wasn't their style. It was too subtle. But then why? Who?

A sudden heat spread across his cheeks. Did he actually have an admirer?

He stood there for a moment longer, mulling the idea over. A secret admirer. A small smile spread across his face, and he didn't care that he was blushing. Pocketing the note, he headed for the store, the smile never leaving his face.

He needed to buy more shampoo.

 


	2. Stupidity and Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I'm shocked and honored that so many of you have not only taken time to read the first chapter of my little story, but have enjoyed it enough to leave comments, kudos, and bookmark it! As such, I dedicate this chapter to all of you! You guys rock! :D ((Also, sorry about the shitty chapter titles. I've never been good with them. Dx))

Stiles was smart, and he knew it. He could very easily have a 4.0 if he actually had any motivation to improve his grades, but there were more important things to focus on. Like helping his asthmatic friend get better at lacrosse. Learn new recipes for healthier foods to make sure his dad didn't keel over from one too many slices of bacon. To finally be acknowledged by the greatest treasure the world would ever know, Lydia Martin.

He'd thus far been successful with two out of three of those. Scott had actually gotten in good enough shape that he could make it through half a game before his asthma tried to kill him, and his dad was still alive and healthy enough to constantly complain to Stiles about how flavorless salads were.

Lydia though? Yeah, no. Nothing on that front yet. Nada. Zilch. A big goose egg. (Though wouldn't having a big goose egg imply that he'd actually gotten something, since goose eggs were actually a thing?? Okay, yes, he also needed to stop overthinking in regards to idioms, shut up.)

But how did he know that there wasn't even a little improvement in regards to Lydia? Oh, wait.....he **DIDN'T** know! Why not? Because he didn't think about waiting around to see her reaction to the note he left her.

As smart as he was, he was also an idiot.

He'd lost a good two hours of sleep berating himself the night before for not thinking about sticking around, so today he was absolutely going to hide out after school and see what she thought of the note he'd stuck into her locker at lunch. But for now, as it WAS lunch, he decided to meet with Scotty and enjoy a less than stellar cafeteria meal with a friend.

* * *

Derek's morning had been more than a little embarrassing. 

First, Laura had asked him about the startling number of shampoo bottles that had appeared in the bathroom, knowing it was him since he'd gone to the store the previous afternoon. Panicked, he'd said something about replacing her shampoo since he'd accidentally finished off her last bottle. The look she gave him said, loud and clear, she wasn't buying it. But she put on a smile, thanked him, and then _took every single shampoo bottle he bought save one and stashed them in her room._  With there being only one of those bottles left in the bathroom (completely unopened, by the way), he knew he wouldn't be able to use it without having to answer some potentially humiliating questions. So instead, he used his own, boring, boring smelling shampoo, and brooded all the way to school.

His brooding hadn't stopped by the time he arrived at Beacon Hills High, and the friends who'd teased him about how he smelled the previous day continued to do so. With each phrase of 'you don't have to be embarrassed, embrace your feminine side', his mood turned more and more sour. His mood was so dark, he decided to sit at the back of each of his classes, and only spoke when called upon, which was far from normal for him. He wasn't any kind of know-it-all who answered everything, but he usually had at least one or two opinions or questions. So his silence earned him a few odd looks from his teachers. He didn't care.

By the time lunch rolled around, he'd decided he'd had enough teasing from his friends and team mates. Waving a quick good-bye with the excuse of studying for an upcoming test, he wandered out of the cafeteria and into the hall. The further he wandered from the noise of people, the more his dark mood turned inward.

_'Geez, come on. What kind of person gets upset because he couldn't do something like 'have super soft hair for their secret admirer'? That's so stupid...'_

His thoughts continued like this as he wandered the empty halls, thinking how arrogant it was to even assume it WAS an admirer. Maybe it was just a friend who wanted to cheer him up, not somebody who LIKED him. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid...'_

He stopped in front of his locker, deciding since he used studying as an excuse to be away from people, he may as well get some studying done.

Needless to say, he wasn't actually expecting to find ANOTHER note waiting for him. He quickly looked around, trying to see if anyone else was there. While he heard the tell tale sign of a single pair squeaky shoes heading in the direction of the cafeteria, he was otherwise alone in the hall. Setting his backpack on the floor, he reached for the note. While still as wrinkled as the previous note had been, there was no sign of tearing, as thought the hands that put it there were less nervous....or more determined.

Flushing a little in embarrassment as he felt his heartbeat pick up a little in pace, he opened the note.

 

_Did you know you frown when you concentrate?_

_You also frown when you daydream, which while a little weird, is endearing._

_Though maybe I just think so because I'M a little weird._

_But you know what expression I like best on you?_

_I like it most when you smile._

_I'd love it if you could smile at me~_

 

...Oh. So then....he HADN'T been wrong. It WAS an admirer.

He stood there for the rest of lunch, staring at the note in his hand, the smile that had been missing all day spreading across his face until his cheeks hurt. He jumped a bit in surprise when the bell rang, and quickly put the note in his backpack before he wandered to his next class.

He couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

 

 


	3. Modern History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am so sorry this chapter took so long, but life decided to get super hectic for a while. I hope you can forgive me, and that you enjoy this chapter that's dedicated to all the people who waited oh so patiently for me to get this up! :D

Stiles slid into the seat next to Scott for their final class of the day. They watched as their teacher finished setting up the last of her papers on her desk before she turned and smiled at the entire class. Though she was a new teacher, having only been hired this year, Stiles new that smile meant that something unpleasant was about to befall his ears.

"Good afternoon class. Today, I'm giving you an exciting little project that I had done when I was a teenager. I know that reading history from a textbook can get more than a little boring, so I'm taking the textbook off of your reading list for the next week." Well, THAT wasn't so bad. The entire class seemed to perk up a bit with that information. Maybe Stiles' suspicious nature was just getting the better of him. Maybe she wouldn't do anything too upsetting...

"Instead, for the next week, you and a partner will decide on a fun subject that has contemporary significance, research it and how it evolved through history, and present your findings to the class no later than next Friday." A small groan slipped past his lips. A groan that was shared by half the class. Ah well....aside from the public speaking bit, it wasn't as bad as it could be-"And before any of you ask, I will be assigning your partners for you." DAMN IT!!!

Stiles looked desperately at Scott, who shared his look of dismay. It was very, very unlikely that she'd pair them together, and they knew it. All the usual partners in the class seemed to be more than a little put out by this turn of events.

"Now, I've already selected your partners, so when I call your names, I want you to sit together, discuss your options, and then bring your chosen subject to me for approval." Oh, so she was immediately going to break them up? She was so cruel! To think he'd actually liked her as a teacher!

"Allison Argent with Danny Māhealani." Stiles knew he wouldn't get paired with Scott, but he'd hoped that Scott have gotten paired with his long time crush, Allison. So much for that. He spared Scott a sympathetic look before he returned his attention to the teacher.

As names went by, and the number of remaining students fewer and fewer, Stiles allowed his hope to grow. Maybe he WOULD get paired with Scott! There was still a chance! "Scott McCall-" And now, the moment of truth! "...with Isaac Lahey." Aaaaaand Stiles should have known better than to hope. Scott gave him an apologetic wave before standing up and making his way over to Isaac.

Ah well....at least he knew two other people he'd be alright getting partnered with. "Erica Reyes and Lydia Martin." Make that zero other people, because his teacher was apparently Satan in disguise.

He tensed when he heard Jackson's name called, because by that point there were only three other names left to call, including his own. He sighed in relief when his name was not called. At least he wouldn't have to deal with THAT particular form of Hell. But then, that only left-"Stiles Stilinski with Derek Hale." Holy mother of God it WOULD be with that particular piece of finely cut hunk of man meat. Shit.

....What? Just because he was going to marry Lydia one day didn't mean he was blind to other people! If she could date Jackson, he was allowed to date other people! Not that he HAD dated, but he'd had his own fair share of crushes! And after realizing that the door of his sexuality swung both ways, he had no problem scoping out some of the guys of the school. That Derek freaking Hale seemed to fit the bill of what he found most physically pleasing about the male form wasn't his fault! If anything it was the teachers fault for pairing them up! Not that he'd be totally distracted or anything. Lydia was his number one, and Derek was straight! So no problem!

But then Derek smiled at him as he mozied over to Stiles' seat, and Stiles had to fight down a blush.

Well......this would be an interesting partnership indeed.

* * *

Derek plopped himself next to the lanky Stilinski boy, offering him a friendly smile as he pulled out a notebook, the memory of the lunchtime letter still keeping him up on his emotional high.

"Stiles, right? Did you have anything in mind for the project?" he asked, his pencil pointed at the paper, ready to write down ideas.

"Ah, well, not really. The last time I wrote anything of historical significance I got in trouble with Finstock."

That caught Derek's attention. "Why did you get in trouble with him?"

"Because I wrote it on his test."

"But he teaches Economics..."

"Yeah, but the question was boring!"

"So you decided to write an answer for something historic instead?"

"Yup! In even had modern relevance, so if I hadn't already written in, I'd suggest it now."

"What was it?"

"The history of the male circumcision."

Derek didn't know if this guy was stupid or crazy, or what being partnered with him would do to his GPA, but he couldn't stop the laugh that answer had startled out of him.

Stiles looked entirely too pleased with himself.

"Frankly, Stiles, I don't think she would have approved that topic."

The fair skinned brunette snapped his fingers and sighed in disappointment. "Damn. And here I thought I could use History as an excuse to talk about dick all day."

Stiles was spazzy, clearly too smart and bored for his own good, and as crude of half the basketball team. But Derek couldn't help but laugh anyway.

As Derek continued to fight back laughter, Stiles seemed to relax around him, just a little. But thirty minutes into class, and they STILL didn't have a subject they could agree on.

"Okay, okay, but how about this.....the legend of the werewolf through out history!" Stiles suggested eagerly, but Derek groaned in response.

"Please, no werewolves OR vampires. I mean, yeah, I think werewolves are cooler, but my sisters have been watching Twilight non-stop all month. I'm sick of it." he whined, pleading to Stiles with the saddest and most pathetic voice and puppy eyes he could muster. It seemed to work, because Stiles seemed both sympathetic and amused by his plea.

"ALright, well......I'm out of ideas. You got anything?"

Taking a deep breath, Derek thought about some options, each thing seeming dumber than the last. He glanced around the room, looking for some sort of inspiration when he looked down into his own bag and spotted the corner of the note. Trying not to blush as the memories of the words cam rushing back, he turned to Stiles, biting his lip in thought before talking. "Well.....how about something silly, like......the history of love notes?"

Derek noticed the change immediately. Stiles relaxed form went rigid, and his eyes widened slightly. "The history of....love notes?"

Swallowing, hoping to make his throat less dry, Derek continued. "Well, yeah. I mean, we have stories and movies that at one point or another the only reason people hook up is because of a note, or a letter, or poetry. It's something we've seen in stories since we were kids, and in ancient times the giving of notes was more popular in some countries and less so in others. Why? How is it that they've been so successful that sometimes people use them as plot devices in stories? Why do some people still use them now, with varying degrees of success? Where did it all start?" His mouth kept running without him, in a way that could only be described as embarrassed babbling.

As he spoke more and at a faster pace, Stiles seemed to relax again. "That.......well......I'm like, the last person to toss out gender stereotypes, so I'm not gonna say it's girly or anything, but, I dunno....why love notes?" he asked, honey-brown eyes squinting almost suspiciously.

"....I guess because....I think the idea of love notes is cute?" Derek said, fully aware of just how red he was. "If you don't want to that's cool, just....don't say anything to anyone. I've been getting harassed by everyone enough as it is lately because of stupid choices." he said with an edge of bitterness to his voice.

Stiles seemed to contemplate everything for a few minutes. Then, just as Derek was going to suggest something else, Stiles smiled. "Why not? _'The History of Love Notes'_! Let's see if love notes work out for us."


End file.
